Electronic systems typically incorporate several electrical components which require reliable interconnections for the proper operation of the system. As the sophistication of these systems has increased, there has been a trend toward designing the system so that individual components can be easily removed and replaced. To do this, it is obviously necessary for there to be reliable connections between the various components regardless whether the component is an original component or a replacement component.
Numerous connector assemblies have been designed and developed for use in providing an electrical connection between the components of electrical systems. One type of connector assembly that is widely used for this purpose relies on a deflectable or bendable contact beam which has one free end and one end fixedly attached to, or mounted on, one of the components in the connection. To make the electrical connection between these components, the components are joined together to urge the free end of the contact beam against the other component in the combination.
In some applications, it happens that space requirements are of the utmost importance. Indeed, many examples can be recited wherein it is desirable for there to be as little space as possible between engaged electrical components. When this is the case, the design of the connector is critical. For the specific case where a deflectable contact beam-type connector assembly is to be used, the considerations which must be addressed in the design effort include: 1) the necessary force to be generated between the contact beam and the other electrical component to ensure a functional and reliable electrical connection; 2) the degree of bendability or deflectability of the contact beam which is required to make the proper electrical connection; 3) the longevity and repeatability of the electrical connection between the engaged components; and 4) the integrity of the combination of electronic components and connector assembly.
In light of the above it is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector which is operable with an extremely flat profile. It is another object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector which will support a contact beam with sufficient deflection to generate the contact force necessary for a proper electrical connection. Still another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector which will maintain the integrity of the combination when it is used to connect electronic components. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector which is simple to use, relatively easy to manufacture and comparatively cost effective.